


7th Sensory Overload

by Seafoamcake (Junmyeonderful)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Confident Huang Renjun, Dildos, Edgeplay, Fingerfucking, Friends With Benefits, If You Squint - Freeform, Jaemin is a Baby Boy, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Mess, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sex Toys, and tilt your head left, but they come through, it's their first time doing it, kind of?, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junmyeonderful/pseuds/Seafoamcake
Summary: When Jaemin gifts Renjun a dildo, as a joke, he never thought he would be the one to use it
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	7th Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laehys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/gifts).



> Hello! I'm back once again with a completely different pairing. The horny demon made me a visit and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. It's edited and grammar checked, but it is unbetaed, so... proceed with caution. I actually like the way I ended it, and there are possibilities of writing something with them again. I wrote all of this in less than two weeks, so for me it's a victory. 
> 
> Thank you to baby L, this one is for you. Thank you L, for not laughing at me when I talked about the horny demon not leaving me alone. Thank you fellow birb app writers for cheering me on. I don't think I would be here without you.
> 
> The title is a pun. I'm a punny person. I didn't come up with anything else. There's a EXO-CBX lyric in the fic, if you can find it, kudos *finger guns*

This was a terrible idea. Jaemin should've known because it was his idea and it was well known that his ideas were consistently bad. To his credit, he really didn’t think Renjun would be up to it, since he was the one leading Jaemin away from bad decisions. Like that time when he was dared to eat one hundred gummy bears in under thirty minutes for twenty bucks. If not for Renjun, Jaemin would have ended up in the hospital, tubed and fearing for his life. 

He is still fearing for his life now, watching the dildo in Renjun’s hands. It was a gag gift for him, the most uptight and sexually frustrated person in Jaemin’s circle of close acquaintances and Jaemin was just trying to be a Good Friend. When he asked Renjun if he had used it, he expected the no. He didn’t expect the yes when he suggested they used it together. Renjun had agreed so nonchalantly, it rendered Jaemin speechless and he ended up blurting, “Yeah, let’s do it”, and here they were.

“So, how do you want to do this?”, Renjun asks, pushing his glasses up. He’s sitting with his legs crossed on Jaemin’s bed, wearing one of his large shirts, the one that falls down one pale shoulder, and boxers. Jaemin is wearing only boxers and, usually, he wouldn’t mind, he has changed in front of Renjun many times, but now he feels exposed under the soft light of the room.

“I bought it for you to use”, Jaemin replies, rubbing his arm. 

Renjun hums and purses his lips, “Can I use it on you?”, and he points at Jaemin’s crotch with the dildo.

Jaemin gapes like a fish, dumbfounded, closing and opening his mouth. “Why?”, his voice cracks.

“You were the one who suggested it for us to use it together, so it doesn’t have to be me specifically, to have the thing be up my ass, right? Did you expect me to use it by myself?”

“Yes, kind of? Usually, you use those things” he gestures at the dildo, lying menacingly (or is it innocently?) on the bed, where Rejun dropped it “, when you’re alone, by yourself, and you want to get in the mood... ” Renjun exhales, tired of Jaemin’s nonsense, “What?”

“Do you want us to use it together, yes or no?”, Renjun asks forcefully.

“Wait, do you really want to use that on me?”

“That’s the idea.”

“Why?”

“It seems interesting”, the words coming out of Renjun’s mouth make no sense whatsoever, and he’s saying it so coldly, like they were talking about the weather instead of discussing the possibility of Renjun shoving a silicone dick up his ass. “What do you say?”

“Fuck!”, he groans, half aroused and half terrified by the prospect. He agonizes over it for a couple more seconds, hands in his hair, before exhaling in a huff, “Yes! Let’s do this shit”, Jaemin says, trying to convince himself that having his best friend fuck him with a dildo is, in fact, A Great Idea. He doesn’t realize Renjun can see his hands shaking.

“No, no, wait. Before we do this”, he grabs Jaemin’s hand, his thumb caressing the skin and his eyes searching Jaemin’s face. “What is it? Why are you nervous?”

“I mean”, Jaemin curls inwards, “I didn’t think you would say yes! I don’t know how to… do..”

“How to have sex?” Renjun asks, confused.

“Of course I know how to have sex, Injunnie!” Jaemin exclaims, offended. “I’ve had plenty of sex, just not with my best friend!”

And there it is. Though he can agree with the fact that Renjun has always been very, very attractive, Jaemin constantly felt he was out of reach, aloof, and unattainable. It was also one of Jaemin’s personal rules to never get sexually involved with his friends. He already had too many problems getting involved with classmates. 

“I kind of want to have sex with you”, Renjun claims, his voice clear. 

“Renjun! You can’t just say those things!” Jaemin blurts out, surprised. 

“Why not? You’re super hot! You definitely could have a little more ass, but I’m not complaining.”

Jaemin feels his face burning at Renjun’s words and squishes the will of hiding under his bed. He knows he has a flat ass, but the fact that Renjun acknowledges Jaemin’s looks is startling. The thing is, Jaemin knows he’s attractive. Smoking hot even, when he gets in the mood, but he’s never heard those words coming from Renjun. Renjun, his best friend, who saw him in all the good and the bad, and still wants to sleep with him, for some unknown reason. Renjun is attractive of course, but Jaemin always thought he was not the type to sleep around. He never saw Renjun with anyone, and usually, Jaemin was the one who brought company to their shared apartment. One thing he remembers, however, is the strange feeling in his chest when Renjun brought home his girlfriend at the time. He knew they were having sex in Renjun’s room, on Renjun’s bed. He couldn’t sleep that night. 

“Okay, fine”, Jaemin says at last, “But this won’t change anything between us right? Still best friends?”

Renjun smiles, “Of course, Jaeminie”, and the tension leaves Jaemin’s body, before coming back up when Renjun closes the distance between them to press his lips against Jaemin’s.

Despite all the conversation, Jaemin is still caught off guard. Renjun’s lips are soft under his, and a little bit dry, but Jaemin closes his eyes and kisses him back earnestly. Jaemin feels Renjun’s hands on his face and his neck, pulling him closer, and Jaemin reciprocates, circling his arms around Renjun’s tiny waist. Renjun's mouth opens beneath his and Jaemin deepens the kiss, his tongue twisting around Renjun’s, the movement making him breathless.

They part and the string of saliva connecting their lips break when Renjun pushes Jaemin down on the bed. Renjun soon follows and attaches his mouth to Jaemin’s neck, sucking, biting, and occasionally licking, leaving hot streaks over Jaemin’s overheated skin. He can feel his dick getting hard in his briefs, but he’s too distracted by Renjun’s mouth on his body to give it enough attention. Jaemin lets his hands roam around Renjun, pressing and caressing his skin, still hidden by the oversized shirt.

A moan fills the room when Renjun’s mouth finds Jaemin’s nipple, which he licks and sucks, covering in saliva while teasing the other one. Jaemin never thought his nipples were sensitive, and yet, here he was, getting harder by the second, shivers running over his body. Renjun switches sides and does something with his tongue that has Jaemin arching his back, hands flying to hold onto the sheets. He looks down and finds Renjun staring up at him, flushed and he can see the glint in Renjun’s eyes through his foggy glasses. Renjun dives down again, now scattering his bites along Jaemin’s entire chest while his hand strokes Jaemin’s stomach and travels lower. Jaemin jolts when he feels Renjun's fingertips graze his length, full and already leaking in his underwear.

“Wait”, Jaemin voices, his words coming out breathless gasps. “Why are you doing all of this again? Can’t you just use the thing?”

Renjun pushes his glasses up his nose and considers Jaemin's question. “We’re going to use the dildo, but don’t you think it’s more fun this way? Are you not enjoying it?”

“I am,”, he agrees, “but…”

“Just relax, Jaemin, ok? Let me take the lead today, alright? And, sex is not that great without foreplay.”

Jaemin bites his lip, and nods. Renjun is right. They’re having fun and enjoying themselves. Better not to overthink it. It’s not strange to actually want your best friend to dick you down right? Even if it’s not his dick, technically. And it’s totally natural to want to french kiss your best friend, and the mole he has under his eye, and the one he hides under his shirt, on his clavicle. It’s okay to want to cuddle with your best friend and exchange sweet kisses under the blanket while watching Pride and Prejudice, right? Right? Jaemin realizes with a jolt that he is completely and royally fucked. 

His train of thought is stopped altogether when Renjun licks a hot strip on the skin right over the waistband of his boxers. His hips raise involuntarily and Renjun presses it down with his forearm, giggling. 

“Eager, aren’t you?”

“You caught me by surprise.”

“Hopefully, It will not be the last time today”, Renjun says with a confidence Jaemin cannot recognize. It looks good on him and Jaemin bites his lip, unconsciously, lust reaching new levels. 

Renjun doesn’t take off Jaemin’s briefs, to his surprise, and instead fits his mouth on Jaemin’s dick over the fabric for a couple of seconds before going lower, lower than Jaemin expected, on his inner thighs. Renjun pushes his knees up, sucking bruises from his crotch, closer to his dick, and up to his knee. Jaemin raises his eyes and the image that meets him makes him whine. Renjun looks down at him, sitting back on his ankles, slicking his dark hair back, one shoulder exposed, tongue darting out. Renjun is all he can think about as all coherent thought leaves Jaemin's brain. 

Renjun gets down and kisses his other leg, breathing coming out hot on his sensitive skin. He shivers and a sound he doesn't recognize as his leaves Jaemin’s throat when Renjun looks up at him, beyond his hard cock, his mouth still on his thigh. Jaemin's lust soaked grey mass is totally into the glint in Renjun’s eyes, and the logical part of his brain is too busy screaming to make any difference. 

A cool feeling in his balls makes Jaemin throw his head back and another moan leaves his lips when something wet and warm touches it. Renjun is licking his balls without taking off his underwear and it was one of the hottest things Jaemin ever experienced. He whines and wants Renjun’s mouth a little higher, but doesn’t want to risk Renjun taking his mouth off of him. He can feel his briefs getting wetter, his dick leaking steadily. Jaemin has never felt like this. He hopes Renjun feels the same. 

“Can you like…”, Jaemin asks between gasps, “take these off?”

“Oh, why, baby boy?”, that should not have been that hot, and those words should not have affected Jaemin, but they did, “Do you want me to touch your dick? Or do you want my mouth?”

“Jesus fuck, Renjun”, he swears, “How did you learn to talk dirty like that?”

“Oh, I’ve had lots of practice”, Renjun shrugs, hooking his fingers on Jaemin’s underwear and pulling it down in one go. Jaemin’s dick springs out, bobbing, the head shiny with precome. Jaemin turns his face and hides it on the pillow, embarrassed by how easy Renjun was able to make him hard. “Baby, look at me”, the pet name only makes him want to hide more, so Jaemin shakes his head. “Baby, are you embarrassed? You don’t need to be. You’re so pretty, and your dick is pretty too. All wet for me.”

Jaemin whines again, burying his face on the pillow and putting one arm over his eyes, while his other hand goes lower, trying to shield his body from Renjun. “You’re usually not this shy when it comes to sex… I usually can hear you from my room...”, Renjun muses, “What is going on?”

“I’m just…”, Jaemin replies in a small voice, “... a little out of my element here”.

“Okay”, Renjun sits back on his heels and crosses his arms. Jaemin can see the outline of Renjun’s dick tenting the lower part of his shirt while Renjun touches his own chin, thinking. “What can I do to make you feel more comfortable?”

“Just…”, Jaemin exhales, “I don’t know. I liked you kissing me. And calling me baby boy. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, that’s alright, baby”, Renjun says softly. “You don’t need to do anything tonight. I’ll take care of you tonight, okay?”, he asks, caressing Jaemin’s legs, his hands warm. “I still want to use that dildo on you, baby boy. Will you let me?”

Jaemin eyes the dildo, having forgotten about the toy momentarily. “Why don’t you use it on yourself?”

“I wanted to use it with you since you suggested it.”

“Well, I didn’t mean it”, he grumbles, voice low, but Renjun hears it anyway.

“Jaemin, if you didn’t want to do this, you could have told me earlier. I can go back to my room and we can pretend this never happened”, he says exasperated. He reaches for the dildo and rightens his shirt. “I wanted to use it on you because it seems like you never used a toy and I thought we could experiment together. I’ll leave now.”

Suddenly the prospect of being left alone in his room, naked, embarrassed, and harder than he’s ever been, and letting Renjun go after what just happened is not something Jaemin wants to live with. For the first time in a long while, he’s excited and discovering things about himself he didn’t think existed until Renjun said the words “baby boy” with his soft voice. He makes a decision.

“Renjun, wait”, Jaemin sighs, covering himself with a corner of the blanket. “You’re right. I never used one before, and I’m a little… scared is not the word”, he forces his horny brain to remember words, “apprehensive. Yeah, I feel a little bit apprehensive.”

Renjun turns and walks to the bed again, kneeling beside Jaemin and pushing his hair back. “Thank you for being honest, Jaemin”, he says, his voice fond. “I understand that you are apprehensive, but if you truly, really want to do this, I can make you feel really good. I have experience using toys. I was glad you gave the idea, actually.”

“You were?”

“I was,” Renjun hold Jaemin’s face in his hands and pecks his lips. Jaemin is left wanting more. “What do you think? Still want to do this?”

Jaemin nods wordlessly, his hands finding Renjun’s neck and pulling him down for Jaemin to press his lips against Renjun’s. Jaemin is kind of addicted to Renjun’s taste now, something sweet and kind of spicy, he cannot really place it. Jaemin kind of wants to spend hours kissing Renjun so he can categorize everything Renjun tastes like.

“Yeah”, Jaemin manages to say when they break apart. “But I want to make you feel good too.”

“Don’t worry”, Renjun bites Jaemin’s lower lip and pulls, then licks it to soften the sting, “You will, baby boy.”

Those two words do something to Jaemin’s insides again. While kissing, Jaemin finds himself with a lapful of Renjun, so he takes advantage of the position to run his hands all over Renjun’s warm and soft skin and push his shirt up and off. He takes this chance to also take Renjun’s glasses off and carefully put them on the bedside table. Jaemin is reminded again how hard he is by Renjun grinding his hard clothed cock against Jaemin’s naked one. He moans into Renjuns mouth and the fucker laughs.

Renjun carefully manhandles him until he’s lying down on his back once more, and Jaemin is careful to not jostle too much in his twin bed for them to not end up on the floor. Lying side by side, kissing and touching, Jaemin is once more aware that they really are doing this and he can’t back out anymore. He doesn’t want to back out. He recognizes that if there’s one person he feels safe and comfortable enough to have them put a dildo inside him, that person is Renjun. He trusts and feels safe with Renjun. He wants to have Renjun by his side forever and... 

No, he tells himself, not going there. This is a one-time thing between friends! Just dudes being dudes!. He thinks he can go through with this if he pushes his feelings aside. Feelings he didn’t know he had until Renjun kissed him and called him baby. Jaemin decides to occupy his hands, to see if these intrusive thoughts can be drowned in the planes and curves of Renjun’s body.

Jaemin takes the time he didn’t have before to explore the other man’s body. He kisses Renjun’s graceful clavicle, just over the little mole, and gives his nipples the same treatment Renjun gave him earlier. He doesn’t go lower, however, because Renjun’s mouth is as fascinating as it is tempting, and Jaemin is nothing but a sinner. His hands find Renjun’s ass and massage it before squeezing. Renjun moans and Jaemin is delighted. He wants to know what other sounds he can pull out of Renjun’s lips.

They part and Renjun’s movement pulls Jaemin’s attention away from his lips, and he sees that Renjun is reaching for the drawers on his bedside table, looking for something. He drops the contents on the bed and Jaemin is struck by how well Renjun knows him. 

“How did you know I had lube and condoms in there?”, he asks.

“You told me”, well, that doesn't really help as an answer to Jaemin’s question, but he lets it go because there are More Important Things happening at the moment. Like the way, Renjun’s face is way too close to his dick.

The first touch of Renjun’s mouth to his cock is a painful relief, igniting waves of desire all over his body. He feels himself getting harder and spurting more pre-come onto his stomach. He’s sure Renjun can feel his dick twitching, tremors running through his length. Renjun rushes on, licking the veins on Jaemin's cock and tonguing the head. He fits his mouth around it, holding it for a while then taking a deep breath and swallowing the rest of Jaemin's dick. His moan echoes inside the room.

“Fuck, Injunnie”, Jaemin doesn’t like to brag, but he considers himself above average when it comes to dick size. The fact the Renjun just swallowed most of it without gagging it’s a feat on its own, and the fact that it is Renjun, his best friend - and possibly long time crush, no, don’t think about that Na Jaemin -, the one doing it makes it all more surreal. Renjun bobs his head up and down, suckling on the tip of Jaemin’s cock every time he reaches it. Jaemin is trying really hard not to move and keep his release at bay. He is known to last pretty long when it comes to blowjobs, but Renjun’s marks on the subject are above average. Stellar even.

“Injunnie, I think I’m-”, Jaemin's words are cut short with a whine when another wave of pleasure almost makes him arch his back. He manages not to come, but he’s holding it by a thread.

Renjun, however, doesn’t seem to have listened, because he continues, now licking the sensitive underside of the tip, the part Jaemin usually leaves for last when masturbating because it makes him come within thirty seconds. His moans get louder and he can feel it, trickling behind his skull, the pressure on his lower belly, his balls pulling tight, just a tiny, tiny push-

And then the mouth on his dick and the hands on his body are gone, except for one that is and fitted around the base of his dick, the grip strong enough to cut circulation. He’s left panting, disoriented, and on the brink of overflowing.

“Injunnie?”, he asks, voice small. His eyes are blurry when he searches for the other man.

“We don’t want you coming too soon, do we, baby boy?”, Renjun’s hand is cool against the heated skin of his forehead. He pushes Jaemin’s sweat matted hair out of the way and drops a fleeting kiss, then finds Jaemin’s lips and kisses him there. He tastes himself in Renjun’s mouth and thinks the combination is not that bad. One of Renjun's hands flicks his nipple and he jumps and complains. Renjun only laughs. “I'm going to finger you in a while, is that okay with you? Have you done it before?”

“I think once or twice. I didn't really do it for me.”

“This time I'm going to do it for you”, he says, but instead of going straight to the lube, as Jaemin had guessed, Renjun continues his ministrations, petting all the expanse of Jaemin's skin, licking his nipples and biting the space between his ribs. Renjun pets his navel, and his crotch, the back of his hand touching Jaemin’s cock unintentionally. Renjun positions himself between Jaemin’s legs and massages them, unwinding Jaemin's tense muscles, his orgasm already further away from the surface. He closes his eyes and enjoys Renjun's careful attention until Renjun’s hand strokes his dick, making him jolt. “Let me know when you think you're close to coming.”

Jaemin nods, and fists his hands on the blanket when Renjun starts caressing his dick, sobs getting higher in his throat. Renjun doesn't follow a pattern so Jaemin doesn't know what to expect. Renjun alternates between jerking him fast and rough and then slower, making him feel the drag of Renjun's palm on his sensitive skin. Sometimes Renjun focuses on the head, his hand engulfing it and thumb stimulating the slit and the underside. At the same time, he's muttering words of encouragement, petting Jaemin's thigh while he trashes, legs twitching and hips moving. He never thought so much pleasure could come from only one spot. He probably had been having sex wrong this entire time. 

“I'm-”, is all Jaemin says before Renjun's hands are off him again. He whines at the loss, on the edge of coming, and wants to finish it himself, but Renjun stops his hand before Jaemin can grab his dick. “Renjun…”

“Not yet, baby boy”, if Renjun’s voice wasn't so sweet he would have punched him. He glares at the other man, who just smiles. He lies down beside Jaemin and hugs him, his hand traveling around his body, while he leaves butterfly kisses along Jaemin's jaw. Jaemin refuses to look at him. “Baby, come on. I know what I'm doing.”

“Then let me come, please”, he begs.

“We haven't got to the best part yet”, he kisses the corner of Jaemin's mouth. “I know you want to come and I know it looks like I'm being mean, but I want to make you come so hard you forget your own name.”

Jaemin almost swoons. Almost. But his face burns regardless and from this angle, Renjun can see Jaemin’s dick, and the little traitor spurts more precome. Jaemin thinks if it keeps coming out, his dick will look more like a fountain than, you know, a healthy young man’s dick. 

“Do you trust me?”, Renjun asks, and Jaemin can hear the smile in his voice.

“Yeah”, Jaemin grumbles.

“I'm going out to get some water and I want you to keep touching yourself. But not your pretty little dick, okay? We don’t want you coming without me here. You can get a headstart on your hole. No lube, just touching.”

And with that Renjun gets out of the bed, his dick tenting on his boxers, a dark stain where Jaemin guesses the other man is leaking, and it should be comical. It should be. But Jaemin's brain is now conditioned to find anything related to Renjun hot. His dick tenting? Hot. The way he bosses Jaemin around? Hot. Even the way his ass bounces just a little bit when he walks is hot. Jaemin sighs, asking the universe, the forces of heaven, the chaos theory, anything, to give him some strength (and tips on how to make your best friend fall in l- NO! Focus, Na Jaemin). 

With Renjun out of the room, Jaemin really could just jerk himself to completion and be done with. Bye, let's do this again some other time, can I blow you now? But the thing is, Jaemin wants to see what Renjun has planned for him, so he touches himself, the way he likes it. He caresses his chest, massaging his nipples until they become hardened nubs, he ghosts his hand around his ribs and down his stomach, stopping when his fingers find wetness. He sighs in relief when he touches his cock, curved and flushed, and strokes it a few times. It feels different from when Renjun touched it, way less exciting. He lets go of his dick to scoop some of the precome that had collected on his navel and uses it to rub around his hole. No matter how many times he's done it, it is still a little bit foreign, but he pushes through the feeling of weirdness (the entire evening was weird enough) and tries to make the puckered skin more welcome to intrusion. 

That’s how Renjun finds him, a finger shallowly on his hole and his other hand teasing his nipples. He’s holding one glass of water and takes in Jaemin’s figure from where he's standing, just at the entrance, Jaemin’s face and cock flushed, looking at him through his lashes. He’s panting and tremors run through his body raising the skin. Renjun smiles. He gingerly approaches the bed and sits, placing the glass on the bedside table, and bending to kiss Jaemin on the mouth. Jaemin kisses back eagerly, careful to not touch Renjun directly with his sticky hand. Renjun caresses his face with the tips of his fingers, his touch featherlight. Jaemin brain short circuits. The water is almost forgotten, but Renjun makes him drink it and Jaemin does so hungrily, so he can have his mouth back on Renjun as soon as possible.

With one hand leaving the glass aside and the other pushing Jaemin down, Renjun climbs back on the bed, between Jaemin’s knees. Somewhere along the way, he lost his underwear and his dick stands proud between his legs. It’s not that big or small and it fits Renjun just right. Jaemin has to fight the urge to ask Renjun to fuck him with that instead.

“How are you feeling, Jaemin?”, Renjun asks, his thumbs pressing the tensed muscles in Jaemin’s thighs. 

“I’m good”, he murmurs and Renjun nods.

“Remember that we can stop this anytime, alright?”

It’s Jaemin’s turn to nod and that is Renjun’s cue to grab the lube and squeeze it onto his fingers. The angle makes Jaemin feel nervous, like he’s on display and has nowhere to hide. It’s a strange feeling. Jaemin is an introvert, but he’s not shy, he knows he has a good body, but something in Renjun’s eyes and the way they watch him… like he’s going to pick apart every single part of Jaemin to reveal what lies underneath, all the secrets Jaemin discreetly tucked away now bared.

Those same eyes meet his when Renjun's fingers circle his rim. Again, Jaemin already starts feeling overheated, something in Renjun’s touch making him go haywire. Jaemin has fingered himself enough to know that he should relax, but when Renjun’s finger goes in, his hole tightens around it in anticipation, making it harder for it to move. 

“Jaemin, baby, breathe for me.”

“Okay”, he says and takes a deep breath, holds it, and releases slowly, letting the tension bleed out with his exhale.

“There you go”, Renjun adds, pushing his finger in and crooking it, rubbing the tip against the other man’s prostate. Jaemin arches off the bed, crying out with the waves of arousal coursing through his veins. “You’re doing great, Jaeminie.”

The words don’t register into Jaemin’s mind, his brain unable to gather his scattered thoughts, his body only a bundle of sensations. He doesn’t feel the second finger Renjun added until he starts scissoring them, opening Jaemin up for the dildo. But Renjun doesn’t stop pressing on the gland and once again the familiar feeling rises, heightening his focus on the pleasure, a pressure growing in his belly and Jaemin has never come untouched before, but he just might, for the first time. His climax is so close he can taste it, on the tip of his tongue, his moans loud, and his hips moving on the rhythm on Renjun’s fingers. 

And then it's gone, the stimulation inside him and the fingers and the warmth of Renjun's body. He sobs, throat wet with the tears that come to his eyes, unwanted. They fall to his temples, being caught quickly by delicate fingers that graze his cheeks and wipe them off. Jaemin is not ready to feel Renjun'd lips on his eyes, kissing them tenderly, and his voice catches when he pleads.

"Please, Injunnie, let me come."

"Shhh," he presses his lips on Jaemin's temple, soothingly. "In a minute, okay?"

Jaemin is only able to nod, his body still a bundle of exposed nerves. He doesn't know how much longer he can take before coming or crying harder or both. He has never felt so well handled and Renjun is giving him something he never, in a million years, thought he needed. The fact that is his Renjun that is slowly taking him apart and making a mess of him... Jaemin really didn't think this through when they started this, but to his credit, all logical thought flew out the window the moment Renjun's lips touched him.

"I'm going to use the dildo, now."

"Okay", his voice comes out in a barely heard whisper. 

Renjun resumes his position between Jaemin's legs and Jaemin suddenly remembers that he wanted to make Renjun feel good too. He didn't even get the chance to touch Renjun's cock before he became this mass of arousal and confusion. He takes the chance to talk now, while Renjun's attention is on lubing the dildo and he can actually form words that make sense.

"Injunnie?", Renjun hums, not looking up, "Injunnie?", he tries again. He wants Renjun's eyes on him when he pops the question. "I feel like this has been only about me so far", Renjun frowns. "I wanted to make you feel good too. So far only you blew me, fingered me, jerked me off... I kind of want to do the same for you."

"I'm good for now, Jaemin", he replies, which doesn't really help Jaemin's case.

"No, but, I want to touch you too. It seems unfair that only I got to...", he trails off, thinking about which word fits this experience more. "... feel... things”, yeah that should do. Jaemin was great with words. 

Renjun laughs and lowers his head, looking suspiciously red in the face. Jaemin pushes himself to his elbows to look at him better, his cock standing comically in the way. Renjun finally raises his head, cheeks pink and looking embarrassed? Why though?, Jaemin wonders. 

"I can take care of it myself when I'm done with you."

"Let me! I want to take care of it! Wasn't this supposed to be a mutual experience?", Jaemin blurts out. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Injunnie. For real. Let's just enjoy ourselves", Jaemin heard it somewhere that if you keep repeating the lie, you’ll eventually believe it. 

"Alright", Renjun says but doesn't immediately turn his attention to Jaemin's hole, instead he turns the dildo in his hand. The sparkly bright blue dildo. Seriously, if Jaemin knew he was going to be the one on the other end of it, he would have bought it at least one in a more inconspicuous color. Jaemin looks from the dildo to Renjun and back, Renjun's eyes far away, further than they had the right to be, with Jaemin in front of him, dick hard, legs open and hole loosened, ready to be fucked.

"Renjun?", and he looks back, eyes snapping straight to Jaemin's, something in them Jaemin can figure out.

"You said you wanted me to feel good too, right?"

Jaemin fails to follow the other man’s thought process but agrees.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Isn't that what you were doing already? "

"No, no. Can I fuck you?"

Oh. Oh. Jaemin doesn't hesitate.

"Yes. Yes, please."

With Jaemin's positive response, Renjun's shoulders sag down, and he sighs in relief. "Okay, okay. But the dildo first."

Jaemin acquiesces, lying on his back once more and waiting for Renjun to continue, which he does so promptly. A blunt pressure on his hole makes him jump, but he settles quickly with the aid of Renjun's touch and encouraging whispers. Jaemin feels the dildo stretching him, but he’s loose enough that it doesn’t hurt, it only sends sparks of pleasure up his spine. His stomach is a mess, his dick so hard it hurts, and he feels kind of dizzy. By the time the dildo is all in, Jaemin is half sobbing, half whining, overwhelmed, wounded tighter than an atomic clock. 

“Renju-”, his words are cut off by the drag of the dildo against his walls, and Jaemin keens, throwing his head back and his hips forward, lost in the haze of lust. Renjun pushes the dildo in again, a frown between his eyebrows, concentrating on the way Jaemin's hole flutters around the dildo. He presses his thumb on the patch of skin behind Jaemin's balls and Jaemin screams, eyes rolling and legs shaking with the stimulation. Jaemin can feel his skin steaming, his blood pumping hot in his veins, shivers traveling to every corner of his body. His legs shake and he tries to move them, hiding his cock from Renjun's view, but the other man just holds Jaemin open with his thighs, thrusting the toy in and out of Jaemin. 

Too overwhelmed to pay attention at first, Jaemin is surprised when he turns his head to the side and finds Renjun there, lying down next to him, watching him with intent eyes, his pupils blown wide. Through the tightly woven web of sensations, Renjun is making him feel, Jaemin can point out something that wasn't there before. Over the cloud of pleasure, he realizes Renjun's gasps are matching his and there's something sticky and warm rubbing over his hip bone, but the dildo is still buried deep in his ass. He reaches his hand down and wraps it around Renjun's length, stroking it lightly. Renjun kisses him and one of his hands goes to his nipples, teasing, rubbing, and pinching. The kiss is languid, too much tongue and spit, but it still not enough for Jaemin. No matter how many times Renjun kisses him tonight, Jaemin feels like it's never going to be enough. 

Jaemin is the one who breaks the kiss and lets go of Renjun's cock, loops his arms around Renjun's neck, and holds him close, pressing their cheeks together. Jaemin doesn't know what led him to do that, but it creates a tender moment between them, a dissonance between the sea of confusion and lust Jaemin was in until now. Renjun holds him back, a steady and surprisingly cool hand on his nape, playing with the small strands of hair there. It grounds Jaemin, giving him time to take a long breath. 

"Put it in", Jaemin asks, in a whisper.

Renjun nods and lets go, going down Jaemin's body until he is sitting between the other man's legs once again. Jaemin looks at him and caught a glimpse of his dick, hard and oozing, the head almost purple. He lets out a sound of mortification when Renjun edges the dildo out, pressing a couple of times against his gland and making Jaemin almost blacks out, his dick getting impossibly harder. He wonders how he still hasn’t come. Renjun positions himself with his hips closer to Jaemin's ass and uses his strong arms to pull Jaemin's hips over his thighs, the blunt head of his dick brushing over Jaemin's entrance.

He watches as Renjun opens the condom with shaking fingers and rolls it on, stroking himself a couple of times before slathering lube over his erection. Renjun tests Jaemin's hole and finds it relaxed and slick. Renjun aligns himself and pushes it inside, the slide made easier by the dildo and the lube. He moans and doesn't slow down until he's buried deep inside Jaemin, his walls fluttering around him. 

Jaemin is sobbing, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. Renjun's cock is only slightly bigger than the dildo and a little bit longer, so the stretch on his rim was not that much, bt=ut he feels so full all the same. Not only of dick but feelings. His shortness of breath is only worsened by the tightness in his chest. Jaemin always puts up a strong front, but beneath that, his heart is so fragile, as if it was made of crystal. He suspects his feelings for Renjun were always there, hidden by himself in the creases under his ribs, too delicate and too deep to show. Jaemin, all of the sudden, knows he's afraid. Afraid that, despite all of his talk, nothing is going to change between them, their relationship, their comfortable co-existence is going to be shaken to its core, its remains too frail to be held together by will only.

Renjun drapes his body over Jaemin's, his dick going impossibly deeper, and Jaemin keens, throwing his head back for the nth time that night. Renjun rolls his hips, gasps a scorching hot breath against Jaemin's neck, and kisses a makeshift path down the other man's shoulder. Jaemin's hands are everywhere, touching and trying to bring Renjun closer. 

The drag of Renjun's dick inside him is miles different from the dildo, so much warmer and real, it makes Jaemin want to feel it without any barriers between them. Renjun moves slowly at first, testing Jaemin's reactions, the quiet push and pulls making everything more sensual. It is a stark contrast from earlier, the now almost muted gasps, lower than the squelching noises, delicate hands pushing sweaty hair out of the way, caressing jaws and cheeks, lips brushing over teary eyes, mouths meeting in light kisses, no more than a press of lips. Eyes meet, a million words hanging on the air between them, but none spoke. Feelings blossoming like late spring flowers. 

Still...

Still... it is sex what they're having, so Jaemin asks for Renjun to go faster and harder and Renjun complies, angling and pistoning his hips, making Jaemin shudder and gasp, nerves about to burst. 

Jaemin feels it again, his orgasm looming on the horizon, like a storm, ready to engulf him. He feels it building up, on the base of his neck, on the tightness of his belly, the scorching hot feeling rising to the surface of his skin. His whines are cut by Renjun's movement, more tears finding their way down his face, but he can't see, senses overloaded.

"You're doing great, baby boy", Renjun praises and it's all it takes. 

His orgasm washes over him like waves on an ocean of pleasure and he comes with a quiet gasp, his back bending and body shuddering violently, his cock shooting come so hard it falls over his chest and neck. He blacks out, ears ringing and mouth open in heaving breaths. Renjun follows soon after, Jaemin's walls closing on his throbbing cock and he comes with a cry, buried deep inside the other man. He manages not to fall over Jaemin, carefully avoiding his shivering frame.

It's not something Jaemin has ever felt before, he muses as he comes down from his high, muscles slowly relaxing. Jaemin knows he has never come so hard. It had been so unlike every other experience he had, he didn't even know what to do with himself. On top of that, he came without touching his dick! That was a first.

From where he's lying down, Renjun can see Jaemin's unseeing eyes and, looking down, his gushing cock. Renjun circles his hand around it and strokes it gently, milking it dry. He tests rubbing the crown with his thumb and Jaemin shivers harder, more gasps leaving his mouth. Renjun keeps massaging Jaemin's softening cock, stroking and stimulating the head until Jaemin's nails are scratching Renjun's back, leaving red welts and his legs thrashing. 

"Ah, Injunn-Ah", he cries. He wants Renjun to stop, but at the same time, he doesn't. Renjun's hand on his dick is bordering on painful, his frayed nerves not knowing what to do.

"You're so pretty when you come, Jaemin, my baby boy", Renjun says, kissing Jaemin's neck and still relentlessly stroking Jaemin's cock until it is fully hard again and he keeps stroking. Jaemin feels like he's going to die. 

"Injunnie, please, there's nothing else..."

"Of course there is", Renjun counters points, "You're hard again."

"But it hurts."

"Soon, you'll feel really good."

Jaemin kind of doubts it, but his thoughts are shot down when he starts fucking into Renjun's fist, his hips moving on its own, but it's so painful. Jaemin feels like he's going to explode, but he can't make himself ask for Renjun to stop. He closes his eyes when he's close to coming, but Renjun says, "Keep them open, I want you to see."

He forces his eyes to open and looks down, at the tip of his cock appearing and disappearing in Renjun's fist. Jaemin comes within seconds, not as hard as the first time, his come oozing slowly over Renjun's fingers, instead of bursting out, body shivering in waves of pleasure. Renjun gives him a few more strokes, just to get everything out, and places Jaemin's once again softening dick down. With his clean hand, he turns Jaemin's head to his and presses their lips together. He licks inside Jaemin's mouth slowly, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting it lightly. Renjun pulls away and opens his eyes to find Jaemin staring at him with an entirely new light. He smiles and brushes Jaemin's soft hair with his fingers, sometimes massaging the back of his skull. 

When enough time has passed, Renjun reaches for the tissue box Jaemin keeps on his bedside table and spends the next couple of minutes cleaning both of them. When he deems them clean enough, he lies down back, pulling Jaemin's head to his chest. His hand finds the knobs in Jaemin’s spine and he starts caressing them. Jaemin melts against him.

"Are you not going to say anything?", Renjun asks, "You always have something to say."

Jaemin thinks. There are plenty of things he wants to say. How Renjun managed to fuck his brains out. How Renjun is a good kisser and his hands are so nice. The look in his eyes whenever he looked at Jaemin. The way he looks in the morning, rumpled and sleepy and so soft. The way he laughs. The way his smile makes Jaemin's chest ache. Jaemin gathers his courage and weighs what to say, looking deep into Renjun's eyes. 

"Do you want to go out with me?”, he asks, serious, looking up at Renjun’s face. “Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Oh, baby", Renjun breaths, the back of fingers grazing Jaemin's cheekbone, the biggest smile Jaemin has ever seen on his lips, "I thought you were never going to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come this far, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope the horny demon doesn't haunt you like they did to me.  
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/junmyeonderful)


End file.
